


#16 Questioning

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: For #16 Questioning for the 100 fic challenge.
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff





	#16 Questioning

"We need to talk about it," Nick said quietly as he sat across from Zak in the small airport hotel room.

Zak shook his head, pulling a water out of the fridge. "I don't want to talk about it, Nick. There is nothing to talk about." He had broken the unspoken man-code rules and no, he really didn't want to talk about it.

"Zak," Nick's voice held a tone of warning.

Guzzling down the whole bottle of water, Zak shrugged.

Nick sighed on the bed, looking down at his feet. "You kissed me."

Zak tossed the empty bottle into the trash. He really wished Nick would just get over it and leave. "I fell."

"We were sitting down."

"Oh." _Shit._

"You kissed me," Nick repeated, a little louder this time. "You leaned over and kissed me."

"I'm sorry," was all he had left. He couldn't deny it. It had happened. It wasn't like he was planning it. Spur of the moment and all that. And Nick had just looked so damn _good_ , Zak had found every excuse he could to touch him last night.

"It's on camera."

_Oh shit_. If it was on video, Billy, Aaron, & Josh and a couple other people were looking at it right now. "Fuck me." Nick's eyes went wide and Zak realized what he had said. Waving his hands in front of him he frantically recanted, turning a bright shade of red. "No no no, not what I meant!"

Nick chuckled, obviously slightly uncomfortable. "You sure?" 

Zak sighed and sat down across from him on the opposing double bed. "What do you want to talk about?" he relented.

"You _kissed_ me," he repeated.

Biting his lower lip, Zak just nodded.

"Why?" 

Zak looked hard at him for a moment. Nick was still Nick. He didn't seem angry or upset. He had the same determined look on his face as he does when he heard something different from an EVP than everyone else and he was trying to make his case. Leaning forward, Nick put his elbows on his knees. Zak almost couldn't take the sudden closeness. "I don't know." Zak stood up and began to pace the room, repeating himself. "I don't know, Nick. I don't know."

Nick watched him walk back and forth in front of the bed, attempting to wear a small path in the dirty carpeting for a few minutes before he stood up. Zak paused in his motion, hoping that this was the end to the conversation. "Do I make you nervous?"

Zak's jaw worked without words escaping. 

Taking a step closer, Nick smirked. "What about now?"

His body tensed as panic raced through his muscle. Zak stepped back as Nick took another step closer to him, placing his hands on the wall on either side of Zak's head. Face inches above the man in front of him, he whispered huskily, "What about now?"

Zak gasped, his eyes locked on Nick's face. He was plastered against the wall, completely trapped by Nick's body. "Yes," he managed.

"Why?"

"I don't know what you're going to do."

Nick smirked, cocking his head to the side. Lips barely above Zak's he whispered, "What do you want me to do?"

Zak's heart fluttered in his chest. He could feel the warmth from the body in front of him and wanted to bring it closer, rest it against him. It was a touch he had been longing for, an itch that he never thought he could scratch. Now, Nick was here, inches from him, teasing him, enticing him. He decided to make the leap. Reaching out, he boldly grabbed Nick's body around his waist, pulling it against him. Quickly, he closed the small space between their lips, clenching his eyes shut in fear of rejection. To his surprise, lips moved against his own as hands rested in his hair. A small whimpered escaped Zak's throat as he felt Nick push him away. Resting his head back against the wall, eyes still clenched shut, he made the decision to not apologize. He was so not sorry for that. Plus, Nick was teasing him. He wanted him to kiss him. Practically begged for it. 

In front of him, Nick chuckled. "That's what I thought."

The body heat in front of him abandoned him. Opening his eyes, he saw Nick head for the door. "Nick?" he asked quietly.

Turning, Nick smiled slyly. "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast. Sleep well," he said before walking out the door.

Zak leaned against the wall still, his body not willing to move. His mind raced as he watched the door close slowly before locking itself. "What the _fuck_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on October 30, 2011 on DA


End file.
